Vehicle adjuster modules are used, for example, in vehicle doors, e.g. to operate a door lock, for example to lock or unlock. For transmission of an actuating force at a vehicle adjuster module, for example, a bowden cable is used extending from a point at which the actuating force is applied to an adjuster element, for example a lock device. However, even with bowden cables that run in a vehicle door, dirt and water can enter the interior of the bowden cable. This can, for example, lead to an increase in friction of the core in the bowden cable envelope. Dirt and water penetrate, for example, at the ends of the bowden cable envelope, at which ends the core exits from the envelope and moves there in relation to the bowden cable envelope. In order to prevent, or at least to reduce, the dirt and the entering of humidity into the interior, sealings are used. For example, DE 10 2011 110 975 A1 describes a bellow shaped sealing, which extends from the end of the envelope of the bowden cable over an exposed portion of the core. It has been shown that bellow shaped sealings are relatively complex in production.